Dragon Ball Re:
by AnimeFountain2197
Summary: The story of Dragon Ball after the Tournament of Power.(OS)(Original Series)
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Re:

CHAPTER 1: An introduction

By AnimeFountain2197

It was a typical day in the Dragon Ball world. Goku was training with Whis on Beerus' planet, trying to become the strongest fighter to ever exist. With the knowledge of other Universe's existing and seeing how strong they all are, training harder because of this whole other level he now realizes exists. Whis believes that Goku has finished his training due to the fact that he unlocked Ultra Instinct.

Goku: Hey, Beerus how about we go for round 2. I'm itchin' for a fight and you and I both know, that only you, Vegeta and Jiren can give it to me!

Beerus: While I would like to fight you Goku, [yawn] I'm much too tired to do anything at this current point in time.

Whis: Shall I prepare your bed, a bath and a feast for you Beerus-sama?

Beerus: Yes… Yes, make it quick though. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake….

Whis: Yes my Lord.

Goku: Well I can see where I'm not needed so I'm gonna head on home.

[Chew] (Goku teleports back to Earth using instant transmission via Vegeta's huge energy)

[chew]

Vegeta: Kakkarot! What are you doing here?

Goku: Sorry Vegeta, I was training with Whis and I needed to get home so I used you as my ticket. (Goku laughs awkwardly)

Vegeta: Get the hell out, I'm trying to train!

Goku: Okay… okay!?

[chew] (Goku teleports to Gohan's energy)

Everyone: AHHH!

Chi-Chi: GOKU. DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!

Goku: Sorry, but at least I'm home

(Chi-Chi sighs)

Chi-Chi: Well that's a start

Gohan/Goten: Hey Dad!

Hercule/Buu/Videl: Hey Goku.

(Pan speaking gibberish excitedly to see her grandfather)

Goku: Hey Gohan what's say you and I go see what you have learned so far, test your strength.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Re:

Chapter 2: An unknown character approaches

Goku and Gohan have teleported into the dry, barren desert to test out Gohan's new found potential. Goku sense's an unusual power approaching Earth but ignores it due to the fact that it is quite low.

Goku: Alright Gohan! Show me what you've learned!

Gohan: Alright Dad! Here… I… Come!

Gohan activates Potential Unleashed only to see that Goku is standing there with long, golden hair representing… Super Saiyan 3

Gohan launches forward only to be caught off guard by Goku being behind him going in for a spin kick. Gohan hesitantly dodges and sends a Kamehameha flying towards Goku who blocks it but it sends Goku flying towards a gigantic rock.

Goku fly's through the gigantic rock but uses instant transmission to teleport behind Gohan… catching him off guard.

Goku sledgehammer kicks Gohan into the ground, then throwing Gohan flying into the sky.

Gohan recovers midair and charges toward Goku, who already has a Kamehameha charged and ready to fire.

Goku: HAAAAAAAAA! (Goku launches a Kamehameha at Gohan)

Gohan hesitates for a second only to respond with a just as powerful One-Handed Kamehameha.

The Kamehameha's clash violently trying to see which one is superior.

Goku the goes Super Saiyan God and the tides shift rapidly.

Goku shouts angrily showing that he has put more power into his Kamehameha, which overwhelms Gohan, thus him having to dodge out the way.

Gohan: OKAY DAD! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Goku: Sorry I guess I over did it. (Goku says with an awkward smile)

Goku teleports home only to find Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin sitting in the lounge with stern faces… Android 17 even showed up, as well as Whis and Beerus.

Whis explains the situation

Whis: Goku… We seem to have a bit of a problem…

Android 17: Remember when I wished all the Universes back?

Goku: Yes… What about them?

Android 17: Well it turns out, not only did I bring back universes 1-12… but also Universes 13-18…

Whis: There are Saiyans from Universe 14 who have been going through Universes taking over planets… and they're on their way to Earth as we speak…

Goku: So? We can just fight them off… (Goku says with a bit of fright in his voice)

Whis: Not really…Their king is named King Walitchi and he is the original Super Saiyan God…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Re:

Chapter 3

Walitchi Appears

A gigantic, threat looking space ship approaches Earth. Goku slowly but surely, as well as everyone else in the room, sense's the unknown "Walitchi's" power level.

Goku: It just keeps getting bigger and bigger…

Vegeta: I can also sense multiple other strong power levels on that ship.

Whis: Lord Beerus, should be intervene?

Beerus: Not right now. Maybe later.

Gohan: Dad… What is happening?

Goku: I'm not sure Gohan but be prepared for the worst.

Everyone runs outside to see the space ship hover in the Earths inner atmosphere.

Goku: Everyone get ready… We don't know what's going to happen…

Gohan: I think we should all be care-

The giant space ship shoots a giant blast towards the city, thus turning it into rubble.

Vegeta: BULMA!

Vegeta quickly dashes towards Capsule Corp to check on Bulma. Whis tries to contact Bulma. He succeeds.

Bulma: VEGETA! WHAT WAS THAT! IS EVERYONE OK!

Vegeta: Yes, yes. Everyone is fine.

Bulma: Okay. What is going on?

Vegeta: Can't explain right now. I will talk to you later. We're gonna go investigate now.

Bulma: Ok well be sa-

The call stops.

Everyone flies up and inside the unknown vessel.

Goku: Whoa! This place is huge!

Universe 14 Saiyan: HEY YOU GUYS! DOES LORD WALITCHI KNOW YOU ARE HERE!

Vegeta: Actually we're a but uninvited.

???: It's alright… I've been expecting them.

Walitchi hops down to reveal himself.

The tall, muscular man with red hair glowing like a rose in sunlight stared directly at Goku.

Goku: Who are you.

Walitchi: My name is Walitchi and I am the King of all Saiyans. Bow down you Earth scum!

Goku: Hate to break it to you but, I am also a saiyan.

Vegeta: So am I, but you are no king. You are weak and pitiful. I, King Vegeta am the King of all Saiyans. Bow down you plebeian.

Walitchi: Such insolence shall grant you no mercy, and you dare to imitate us powerful Saiyans. You make me laugh.

Vegeta: Kakkarot, I have had it up to hear with this idiot's act. Lets just send him flying.

Goku: Agreed.

Goku and Vegeta both activate Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and show off their godly strength.

Walitchi stares in amazement.

Walitchi: Wow you mortals actually have some power. Shame its all going to go to waste.

Walitchi starts to activate his power. Its overflowing with strength and power. His glowing red aura sends Goku and Vegeta into shock with the form they now recognize… As Super Saiyan God.

Walitchi.: What's wrong. At a loss for words, like a pleb should be when staring at a god.

Goku: Vegeta… This could be our biggest challenge yet.

Vegeta: Kakkarot… I don't always agree with you… but I will have to agree with you there…

Goku: Let' s use the fusion dance as a last resort.

Vegeta: Fine! But only as a last resort.

Walitchi: Well come on them you mortal plebs. Show me what little strength you have.

Vegeta and Goku charge rapidly towards Walitchi, while Krillin, Piccolo and Android 17 stand behind charging up a powerful shot for when there is an opening. Whis and Beerus stand afar watching to see if they should intervene or not, while Whis knowing the best option is for Beerus to intervene, not him.

Goku and Vegeta throw synchronized kicks and punches to no effect as Walitchi dodges them all. Walitchi then throws an extremely painful gut punch to both Vegeta and Goku, thus sending them flying back towards their teammates on standby, who stop charging to catch their friends.

Walitchi stands in the exact same spot and laughs.

A mysterious character watches from afar

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Re:

Chapter 4

Ultra Instinct Re-appears. Time Patroller Jiku appears.

Goku and Vegeta are struggling to fight back against Walitchi who, while in a form lower than them, gets and extreme power boost from his Saiyan tail. Gohan quickly realizes that he needs to power up and join the fight.

Gohan: Dad. I'm here to help.

Gohan starts raising his power level. He goes Super Saiyan 1, then 2. He carries on raising his power. His hair starts to get longer and his eyebrows start to fade away. Goku recognizes this form and does the same… but Gohan carries on going.

Gohan grows a red tail and gets red fur around his body except for his chest, stomach hands and feet. His hair shortens slightly and turns black and he regains his eyebrows. A crimson red aura flows around Gohan.

Goku sees this new form and is stunned with amazement.

Goku: Gohan… What are you?

Gohan: Dad… I'm not sure. I think I will call this form… Super Saiyan 4.

Goku: Wow…

Vegeta: Kakkarot go Super Saiyan Blue. We need all the godly strength we can get!

Goku: R… Right!

Goku turns into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan again.

Gohan, Goku and Vegeta all charge toward Walitchi. Ndroid 17 stays back charging a massive attack. Goku and Gohan throw synchronized punches and kicks, then Vegeta swoops down from above with a Big Bang Attack ready.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Walitchi barely dodges but as Walitchi bends backward to dodge the Big Bang Attack, Goku is above him with a Kamehameha already on its way to collide with Walitchi's body.

Goku: KAAAA… MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA!

The Kamehameha collides with Walitchi's body and sends him flying out of the ship.

Walitchi manages to recover mid-air but as soon as Walitchi recovers Gohan tackles him down to the ground.

Gohan and Walitchi collide with the ground. Goku and Vegeta teleport to Gohan's energy, only to find him being strangled mercilessly by Walitchi…

Goku: GOHAAAAAAN!

Vegeta: You MONSTER!

Walitchi stands and laughs.

Walitchi: This… This is what you call a warrior?

Goku: Let…Him…Go…

Walitchi: Make me.

Goku charges towards Walitchi with rage and anger in his eyes. Goku punches Walitchi, sending him flying. Walitchi recovers easily. He launches towards Goku, only to notice that Goku's hair is white and his eyes are silver.

Walitchi tries to punch Goku but before he knows it, Goku is already on top of Walitchi. Goku slams Walitchi into the ground, then throws him into the air while charging a Kamehameha.

Goku: IF YOU EVER… EVER, COME BACK TO UNIVERSE 7 EVER AGAIN. YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND YOU MONSTER!

Goku stops charging the Kamehameha.

Walitchi: I… Will return one day… in the distant future… Be… prepared Son Goku.

Goku's hair turns black and his eyes go back to normal.

Vegeta: The same comes from me you false Saiyan scum.

Walitchi: I'll leave… BUT NOT BEFORE THIS!

Walitchi pulls a remote out of his pocket. It seems to look like a detonator. He presses the red button in the center of the circle. The ship Walitchi arrived on starts to make a beeping noise then a computer generated voice(CGV) says.

CGV: SELF DESTRUCTION IN TEE MINUS 10 MINUTES!

Goku: You fool! You'll kill yourself in the process!

Walitchi: My death does not bother me as long as I know that a universe that has bested me does not exist. You see Son Goku… My ship has a generator big enough and powerful enough to destroy an entire universe!

Goku: Damn it. Well… then…

?: NOT IF TIME PATROL HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!

An earthling wearing strange futuristic armor jumps out of nowhere.

Jiku: My name is Jiku and you sir, Walitchi (Jiku says in a sarcastic voice), are under arrest for interfering with the natural flow of time.

Walitchi: What… What are you talking about? (Walitchi says with a frightened voice)

Jiku: Give it up Jankuro. You have gone far enough.

Jankuro: Alright fine… you caught me Time Patroller… But you wont survive the explosion!

CGV: Five… Four… Three… Two… One…Ze-

The voice stops before it reaches Zero.

Jankuro: What… What happened… We should all be dead...

Three other men, a Namekian, Frieza Race and a Majin, Hop down from Jankuro's ship.

Ubs: I am Ubs, a Majin time patroller.

Ize: I am Ize, a Frieza Race time patroller.

Cherro: I am Cherro, a Namekian time patroller.

Jiku/Ubs/Ize/Cherro: WE ARE TIME PATROLLERS SENT FROM THE FUTURE TO STOP YOU, JANKURO!

The "Time Patrollers" knockout Jankuro with a quick punch to the head, they then put cuffs on Jankuro and teleport, most probably, back to the future. Jiku thanks Goku, Gohan and Vegeta for stopping Jankuro from causing any major damage and then, also, takes his leave.

Goku: Vegeta… if that's the power of someone ,who can be taken down so easily, in the future… We need to train a lot more. That means you too Gohan.

Gohan/Vegeta: Yes.

Gohan, Goku and Vegeta gather up all 7 dragon balls and wish everyone who died in the explosion back to life, as well as bring the city back.

Bulma flies in using a Capsule Corp ship. Chi-Chi, Goten and Trunks hop off the ship as well.

Bulma: Vegeta! (Bulma runs toward Vegeta. Vegeta does the same).

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Goten/Trunks: Dad!

Goten and Trunks run towards Vegeta and Goku.

Videl flies in holding Pan.

Gohan: Videl! I'm so happy you guys are ok.

Videl: We're happy you're ok. Bulma managed to grab everyone before the explosion.

Gohan: Bulma, how can I pay you back for helping Videl and Pan.

Bulma: Nothing. I couldn't just let my friends die after all. (Bulma says laughing awkwardly).

Goku: I'm just happy it's all over now. (Goku says sighing).

Right then and there an extreme power level coming towards Earth at an extreme speed. They start to see a green glow in the outer atmosphere.

It disappears and the re-appears right in front of Goku.

Broly: My name is Broly… I am here to kill you Kakkarot.

Goku: H… How do you know my name?

Broly: How could I forget…

Goku: I've never met or seen you in my entire life?

Broly: You may not remember me… But I remember you…

Goku stares at the giant, green haired monster that stands in front of him. Broly stares down Goku until the point where Goku activates Super Saiyan Blue.

Broly: What is this? I can no longer sense your energy…

Goku: This is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan… But you can call it Super Saiyan Blue.

Broly: Let me try…

Broly starts to power up.

Broly:haaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Broly screams as if to enhance his power level. Broly's hair turns long and green. As if it were a green Super Saiyan 3… but Broly carries on raising his power.

Goku: You cannot achieve a form like this just by continuously raising your power. You have to train to achie-

Right then and there broly's hair turns purple…. But his hair looks like a Super Saiyans.

Broly: I… Shall call this form… Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Re:

Chapter 5

Goku VS Broly. Gogeta appears

Goku stares at the giant, purple haired monster standing in front of him. Broly's power continues to rise at an extreme rate.

Goku: I don't know much about you… but I do know I'm quite tired and not in good fighting shape. Give me 3 days to train and then I will fight you.

Broly: Ok… I will grant you this last mercy… before I kill you.

Goku: Hmph. We'll see…

Goku and Vegeta fly straight toward the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Vegeta: Kakkarot, what are we doing here?

Goku: Training.

Vegeta: Fine. I will only train with you for the sake of the Earth.

Goku: Mr. Popo… Set the timer to one day id the equivalent to one year.

Vegeta and Goku enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Vegeta and Goku train non stop for three years straight in order to prepare for Broly.

3 days Later.

Goku and Vegeta exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goku: Alright. I think I'm ready to fight Broly.

Broly sense's Goku's immense power.

Broly: What… The… What is this extreme power.

Goku and Vegeta change clothes and teleport to Broly.

Goku: ALRIGHT BROLY… LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!

Broly: Dammit. ALRIGHT KAKKAROT. LET'S FIGHT… LET'S SEE WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!

Goku: Hehe. Alrighty then.

Goku powers up to full power and activates Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Broly activates Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Goku and Broly rush towards each other and collide with a powerful punch from each side. Goku uses a full on combo attack with punches and kicks. Broly dodges every single one of them. Broly punches Goku once which sends Goku flying. Goku recovers mid air and launches back towards Broly. Goku manages to get one punch on Broly's face. Broly recovers instantly.

Goku stares in disbelief at Broly wondering just how powerful Broly actually is. Broly launches toward Goku. Goku semi-smirks knowing that he is not at full potential. Broly hits Goku in the face, but Goku recovers instantly. Broly stands in disbelief that Goku managed to take that hit and recover almost immediately.

Goku's power level starts to raise more and more. Red lightning starts flashing around Goku. Goku shoots a wave of ki around him. Vegeta recognizes this form as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. Goku launches toward Broly, who stands still shocked and amazed at the same time.

Goku takes advantage of this and sends Broly flying. Broly crashes into a building. Broly has not seemed to have recovered yet. 5 minuets pass and Broly still has not come out yet. Goku is about to go investigate, when he realizes that there is an immense power above and behind him.

Broly has charged a huge Gigantic Meteor. Goku starts to charge up a Kamehameha. Broly sends the Gigantic Meteor flying towards Goku. The Gigantic Meteor approaches Goku at a rapid pace. It is about to collide with Goku… but then Goku launches the Kamehameha. It goes straight through the Gigantic Meteor.

Broly attempts to dodge it but fails. The Kamehameha collides with Broly head on. Broly tries to stop the Kamehameha with his bare hands and succeeds. Broly sends the Kamehameha flying in another Direction. Broly powers up even more. Broly succeeds in raising his power level beyond Goku's. Goku starts to worry.

Goku: VEGETA… I THINK WE SHOULD-

Vegeta: WAY AHEAD OF YOU. GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!

Goku flies down towards Vegeta.

Vegeta/Goku: FUSION… HAAAAAA!

Goku and Vegeta do the fusion dance and fuse to make… Gogeta.

Gogeta: Alright Broly. Let's see who is stronger now?

Broly: What the… What are you?

Gogeta: I'm not Vegeta, nor Goku. I am Gogeta.

Gogeta goes Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Gogeta: A godly fusion of the two.

Broly smirks.

Broly: Alright then. Let's see who dies first!

Gogeta smirks.

Gogeta: Let's.

Broly and Gogeta charge towards each other. Gogeta hits Broly in the face. Broly goes flying towards another building.

Gogeta: Not again!

Gogeta teleports behind Broly, knocking him upward and then teleports above Broly, then hits him, sending him towards the floor.

Gogeta: Are you sure you wish to continue?

Broly fly's up, above the smoke.

Broly: Nothing will stop me from killing you Kakkarot.

Gogeta: Well then… Let us continue.

Gogeta speeds toward Broly, punching him directly in the face. Broly screams in pain but then speeds behind Gogeta and smashes Gogeta towards the ground. Broly then proceeds to fly high above Gogeta.

Broly: GIGANTIC… METEOR!

Gogeta recovers.

Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES… ONE HUNDRED!

The Gigantic Meteor and the Big Bang Kamehameha collide with each other in a violent struggle to over power the other.

Bulma gets Whis to teleport Gogeta and Broly into his staff. Whis does exactly that. Whis presents the battle from his staff into a hologram.

Piccolo notices that Gogeta is holding back an immense power.

Piccolo: Whis… Are they-

Whis: Yes, they most certainly are.

Bulma: What? They are what?

Whis/Piccolo: Holding back.

Bulma: Whis… Let me talk to Goku and Vegeta.

Whis telepathically connects Gogeta and Bulma.

Bulma: YOU GUYS! STOP HOLDING BACK! FINISH HIM OFF!

Gogeta: Ugh… Fine.

Gogeta powers up even more. The red lightning re-appears.

Piccolo: Super Saiyan Blue Two.

Gogeta: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Broly uses all his power… but to no effect. The Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has run out. Broly goes back to base form. The Big Bang Kamehameha over powers Broly and disintegrates Broly immediately. The power was so immense it cracked Whis' staff a little.

Whis teleports Gogeta out of his staff.

Gogeta: Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh.

Gogeta turns back into Goku and Vegeta.

Whis: You guys look like you could use a few days off. Until a month from now, you guys are not allowed to train at all.

Goku/Vegeta: WHAT!

Whis: No questions. No… Training.

Goku: Ugh… Fine.

Vegeta: Hmph… Okay.

Whis gathers all the Dragon Balls and wishes that the Earth returned to normal and that all the people that died and to repair everything that broke.

Goku and Vegeta spent the next month either sleeping, eating or spending time with their family.

One month passes and the second the clock hits one month exactly, Goku and Vegeta fly at full speed toward the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train at full power. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was set to one day equals one year.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Re: Chapter 6 Omega Shenron appears. Super Omega Shenron Goku and Vegeta have finished their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and are now going back home to their families. Goku arrives home first. Chi-Chi: Hey Goku! I'm so glad you're home. Now… Let's get down to business. You… Need… To… Work! Goku: But Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi: I don't wanna hear it! You need to set an example for Goten! If you don't then what will become of his future! Goku: Chi-Chi… Goten's future wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me. Chi-Chi: Ugh… I guess there is no stopping you from doing what you have to do. Well Goku… I love you and I guess there is no point in me asking. Goku: Thank you Chi-Chi… I love you to. Vegeta's House: Bulma: Vegeta! Where have you been. You've got a new born baby and all you're doing is training?! Vegeta: Hmph… Bulma: Mmm… No! More! Training! Vegeta: Hmph… Bulma: Good! Glad we sorted things ou- The Earth starts to shake violently and everyone sense's a great power. ?: Ha ha ha ha haaaaaa! People of Earth tremble before me. I am your new king, your new god, your new ruler… and if anyone says otherwise… they can say so to my face. Goku teleports to Vegeta. Goku: Vegeta, did you sense that energy. Let's go check it out. Vegeta: Yes! Finally! Let's go Kakkarot! Goku and Vegeta teleport to the strange and powerful energy. They meet up with Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. Goku: Hey guys. Did you also sense that powerful energy? Piccolo: Yes… and I have a feeling it has something to do with that dragon looking man destroying the city. Everyone turns their heads to look at the mysterious man destroying the city. Goku shouts at the mysterious man. Goku: HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE EARTH! ?: Who me. Well I am the eternal, perfect, most powerful being ever to exist. My name is… Omega Shenron. Everyone stands still shocked in disbelief. Goku: A… a… a DRAGON! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE SHENRON! YOU ARE WHITE WITH SPIKES ALL OVER YOUR BODY AND have seven dragon balls in your chest… Omega Shenron: Do you believe who I am now? Goku: That can't be possible though! Your Dragon Balls are blue! Omega Shenron: Well the reason being is that because I'm not a regular Dragon… I'm a fusion Dragon. Goku: A… a… FUSION DRAGON! I'VE NEVER SEEN OR HEARD OF ONE OF THOSE! NOW I'. DEFINITELY PUMPED TO FIGHT YOU! Omega Shenron: Well then… let's see who is stronger… Goku: Well… if you wanna fight me… you got to have the power of a god. Goku turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Omega Shenron: What… WHAT IS THIS POWER! THIS POWER IS IMMEASURABLE! HOW DID YOU ACHIEVE A POWER LEVEL THIS HIGH! Goku: This is a form I call Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It's a fusion of my Super Saiyan form ,which gives me an increase in power, and my Super Saiyan God form ,which grants me access to the power of the gods. Omega Shenron: Wow… this power is… amazing… I can't wait to show you my full power. Omega Shenron starts to raise his power. His body starts changing. He gets taller and he grows wings. His head turns into one that resembles a dragons head. The spikes on his back, elbows and fingers grow longer. His voice gets deeper and raspier. Omega Shenron: This… is… my… full power. Goku and everyone else stands in shock due to the massive power increase and the form change. Goku: Now I'm excited. LET'S DO THIS! Goku and Omega Shenron charge towards each other. Omega Shenron tries to cut Goku but Goku dodges nearly immediately and manages to kick Omega Shenron in the head and send him flying. Goku thinks to himself. I have to be really careful. If try hit him on his back, there is a high chance that I could get very injured. Omega Shenron recovers and launches 20 ki blasts at Goku. Goku gets hit by every single one of them but takes no damage at all. The ki blasts were a distraction for Omega Shenron to get behind Goku an scratch him deeply in the back. Goku takes a few steps forward while screaming in pain. Goku is now angry. Goku: DAMNIT! NOW I'M PISSED! YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T HIT YOU NOW! Omega Shenron laughs in return as an insult. Goku turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. Goku charges toward Omega Shenron. Lands a direct hit on Omega Shenron's face and sends him flying. The punch was so powerful it knocked 4 teeth out of Omega Shenron's mouth. Omega Shenron gets back up with drops of blood coming from his mouth. Omega Shenron charges towards Goku but Goku dodges and manages to dodge all the spikes on Omega Shenron's back and grab him to keep him still. Goku: EVERYONE! SHOOT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW! Goku hits a pressure point in Omega Shenron's neck that keeps him still long enough for Goku to launch Omega Shenron into everyone's attack. Goku launches back before Omega Shenron hits the attacks and launches a powerful Kamehameha and the attacks connect, dealing an extensive amount of damage to Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron is lying in on the floor in the form he first started in. Omega Shenron: Well… you guys put up quite a fight… it was… extremely fun… let's do it again sometime. Omega Shenron starts to turn into little sparks of light and float into the air. Goku turns back to normal. Goku: Krillin… Krillin: Yes Goku… Goku: Hand me a sensu bean. Krillin: Sure… Goku: Alright guys. I'm sensing that the powers that keep appearing have a source but for now, let's just wait and see what appears next. If we struggle… we need to find the source… Gohan: I guess you're right dad, but who would wanna destroy the Earth so much so, that they are willing to send dangerous people, time and time again? Goku: Vegeta and I have made a few enemies in our lifetime so… It could be a number of people… Vegeta: If that were true, wouldn't they be targeting me and you only Kakkarot? Goku: They could be trying to hurt people we love so that we feel pain we might have caused them… if this power streak continues… we need to find ghe source… Vegeta/Piccolo/Krillin/Gohan: Right! To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Re:

Chapter 7

Hatchiyack appears

It has 2 days since the attack of Omega Shenron and Goku is still recovering from the fight. Is scratches were fully healed but he was mentally scared from the fact that someone wants to harm his loved ones. Vegeta has the same thoughts but hides it by keeping his usual tough guy act.

Goku teleports to Vegeta.

Goku: Vegeta… can we talk somewhere privately…

Vegeta: Yes, follow me.

Vegeta and Goku go into the gravity training room.

Goku: We need to consider the fact that we are being hunted… I think we need to leave Earth for a bit and see what happens. If the Earth gets attacked… We are not the target… if wherever we are gets attacked we are the target…

Vegeta: Agreed but… where will we go?

Goku: Let's go to Namek.

Vegeta: Alright.

Goku: We have to keep it a secret though.

Vegeta: Agreed.

Goku: We leave tomorrow, before sunrise.

Vegeta: Alright.

The next day arrives and Goku and Vegeta meet at the lookout before sunrise.

Goku: Let's go.

Vegeta nods in agreement. Goku teleported Vegeta and himself to Namek using instant transmission.

Goku: Alright. Let's spend a few weeks here. If nothing happens we go back to Earth.

Vegeta: Right.

3 weeks pass and no one attacked Namek.

Goku: Alright Vegeta… let's head back.

Vegeta: Ugh, finally.

Goku teleports Vegeta and himself back to Earth… but when they arrive… the Earth is… destroyed.

Goku: What… what happened…

Vegeta and Goku stand in shock…

Goku and Vegeta clench their fists and shout in anger.

Vegeta/Goku: AHHHHHHH! WHOEVER DID THIS… YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

Just then a man with pink skin and armor and emeralds on the armor, appears out of no where.

Goku turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and so does Vegeta. Goku charges toward the unknown man. Goku and Vegeta try punch this man… but get sent flying in two opposite directions.

Goku: Who… are… you?

?: My name… is Hatchiyack.

Goku charges towards Hatchiyack and lands a direct punch on Hatchiyack's face, that knocks him down temporarily. Hatchiyack recovers and charges at Goku, knocking Goku out cold. Gohan distract Hatchiyack, while Vegeta grabs Goku and flies away. Hatchiyack and Gohan fight for a little. Gohan is trying to buy time until Vegeta gets back so that Vegeta can take of the situation. Vegeta returns and Gohan immediately jumps out of the fight, whilst Vegeta jumps into the fight.

Vegeta: Alright… so… you knocked out Kakkarot and nearly his brat… Now… I'm pissed!

Vegeta turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution and heads straight for Hatchiyack. Vegeta punches Hatchiyack in the face, sending him flying. Hatchiyack barely recovers, but still manages to get back up. Hatchiyack charges at Vegeta and tries to punch him… but to no effect. Vegeta dodges every single attack and kicks Hatchiyack in the stomach.

Vegeta: Come on… Is that all you have? Come on, try a little bit at least.

Vegeta stands with a grin. Hatchiyack charges at Vegeta with such immense speed that Vegeta doesn't notice that Hatchiyack is behind him. Hatchiyack hammer smashes Vegeta on the head. Vegeta stands still.

Vegeta: Now that… that actually hurt a little. Now… try a little harder.

Vegeta spin kicks Hatchiyack in the face and knocks Hatchiyack into that ground. Hatchiyack cannot recover. Hatchiyack's body cannot proceed any further as to what it is right now.

Vegeta: Given up already? Ugh fine. You were a waste of my time anyway.

Vegeta flies down to Earth and throws Hatchiyack into the air.

Vegeta: FINAL… FLASH!

Vegeta shoots a final flash destroying Hatchiyack's body… but not his core power supply. The core power supply roles onto Gohan's foot. Gohan gets shocked… Hatchiyack took over his body by putting his energy into Gohan's body.

Hatchiyack starts laughing.

Hatchiyack: Your precious ally is no more. Let's now test out who is stronger.

Hatchiyack powers up. His Saiyan blood activates a power not yet seen by anyone else. His eyes look like stars, his hair becomes half black, half white and he his aura is white with black dots floating around it. Kind of like Ultra Instinct.

Vegeta: Wha… What monstrosity of a form have you created you malicious beast.

Hatchiyack: I think I shall call this form... Chaos Saiyan, reason being… this for can only be used by someone who has Saiyan biology and because the user causes absolute chaos.

Goku: GOHAN!? WHA… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GOHAN! NOW YOU WILL DEFINITELY DIE BY MY HAND!

Goku turns Ultra Instinct and charges toward Hatchiyack. He punches Hatchiyack in the face so hard that Hatchiyack's power gets knocked out of Gohan and Gohan gets knocked out.

It starts to rain. Goku is holding Gohan in his hands.

Goku: Alright. Let me get you back home and get you some sensu beans.

Goku flies Gohan back to his house, where Pan and Videl were waiting.

Videl: Is he ok!?

Goku: He will be fine. I'm going to get some sensu beans. I will be back shortly.

Goku teleports to Korin's Tower and ask's Korin for some sensu beans. Korin gives Goku the sensu beans and Goku rushes back at full speed to Gohan's house.

Goku: Videl! I'm back. Let me in.

No answer.

Goku: Videl?

Goku breaks down the door… only to find that Videl is dead and Pan is missing… so is Gohan.

Goku stands in shock.

Goku: Alright… now I'm definitely pissed off. I'm going to get the Dragon Balls.

Goku flies all around the world gathering the Dragon Balls. He summons Shenron.

Shenron: I am the eternal, wish granting, dragon. State your three wishes.

Goku: I wish that the entity inside Son Gohan was erased and that Gohan was back.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. State your second wish.

Goku: I wish the Earth was restored and anyone who died came back to life.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. State your third wish.

Goku: I wish to know the being who keeps sending people to harm Earth.

Shenron: Unfortunately, that is beyond my grasp of power. However, I can give you his location.

Goku: That's fine.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. With your third wish granted, I shall take my leave.

Goku: Thank you Shenron.

Shenron leaves and Goku stares at Vegeta and they begin to gather up supplies, so they can leave as soon as possible.

Bulma: WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING! WHY?!

Goku: Listen, Bulma, we wouldn't just take off without reason. We can't afford to stay right now. As long as this threat exists, the Earth is in danger.

Bulma: Well… as long as it's for saving the Ear-

Chi-Chi: YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY GOHAN ON THIS DANGEROUS "MISSION"!

Goku: Chi-Chi… this is not up for discussion.

Chi-Chi: YOU'RE RIGHT FOR ONCE! IT'S NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION! GOHAN… IS… NOT… GOING!

Goku: Chi-Chi… I don't have time to argue. He is coming with me and that's final!

Chi-Chi: Fine… but of anything happens to him… You're and !

Goku: Alright. Everyone we're going.

Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and Goku get on the Capsule Corp ship and blast off to an unknown location.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Re: Chapter 8

It's time to wake up

Goku and the Z fighters are on their way to an unknown location. Everyone are both extremely scared and ready… ready for anything.

Krillin: H… Hey guys…

Everyone looks at Krillin with curiosity.

Krillin: If we don't… you know… make it back alive… I want you all to know that I love each and every one of you… you guys are my best friends… I just wanted you all to know that…

Vegeta: Listen "Baldy". We haven't come here to die… we have come here to fight and to win. If we do die… it will be the most honorable death anyone could have died.

Krillin: You know what Vegeta… for once in your life… you're absolutely right.

Vegeta glares at Krillin in annoyance.

Goku: Guys… I think we've arrived…

The planet that Shenron has told them to go to, is blood red with black spots all over it… moving black spots…

Krillin: Wha…Wha…Wha… WHAT ARE THOSE BIG BLACK SPOTS.

Goku: I don't know but be extremely cautious when approaching one of them.

Everyone nods in agreement.

The ship lands in a red spot.

Goku: Alright lets find the guy that has been terrorizing u—

The whole planet starts to shake. Everyone is soon sucked underground into the planet.

?: Well… it didn't take you to long to find me now did it. The fact that it took you a few days to ask the eternal dragon, just goes to show that while you have brains on your team… you surely don't use them.

Everyone heres a distorted voice throughout the entire cavern that they have just been sucked into.

Vegeta: Well the fact that you thought sending those weak bastards to us just goes to show how much you actually new about us.

?: Don't get so cocky Prince.

Vegeta: If you want to kill us so bad… why did you send minions to do it. Why not fight us yourself. Is it because your too weak and afraid to fight us… or are you "not in the mood".

?: Silence you cocky bastard!

Goku: Hey listen I don't want to interrupt the lovers quarrel but what is your name exactly?

?: My name is Vampa.

Goku: Alright Vampa. Where are you?

Vampa: I will give you a hint… you are inside of me.

Goku: Hmmmmm… OH! You're the planet.

Vampa: Correct.

Goku: Alright. So how are we going to kill you…

Vampa: You cant…

Vampa slowly starts to close in and starts crushing the Z Fighters. Goku's arms are now broken. Everyone turns into skeletons and then Goku looks at his arms as he starts to accept his death…a

Goku: AHHHHHHHH

Goku wakes up screaming from what seems to be a nightmare. He wakes up in a destroyed city and feels Vegeta's energy and recognizes the others as Hatchiyaks.

Vegeta lands next to Goku with his armor heavily damaged.

Goku: VEGETA! WHAT HAPPENED!?

Vegeta: Kakkarot… you're finally awake you bastard. After Hatchiyak hit you… Gohan is busy fighting him… Go finish him Kakkarot…

Goku: I will Vegeta… for everyone…

Goku activates Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and starts walking toward Hatchiyak. Hatchiyak notices Goku's presence and tosses Gohan aside.

Hatchiyak: So you've finally awakened have you?

Goku keeps walking silently.

Hatchiyak: What? Did I hit you so hard you forgot how to speak?

Goku continues to walk in silence.

Hatchiyak: Alright then. I will force you to speak!

Hatchiyak charges toward Goku… Goku launches toward Hatchiyak at the same time. Hatchiyak pulls his arm back as if he is about to punch… but Goku has already plunged his fist deep into Hatchiyaks face. Hatchiyak is sent flying while Goku just stands still in one position.

Hatchiyak: What… the… HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG AFTER FIVE MINUTES!

Goku: Well you see… one's power is measured by their emotions. I was weaker because my only emotion was excitement… but now… now I'm pissed.

Hatchiyak: No worries. I will just show you my full power and turn that rage into fear.

Goku: Shall we test that theory?

Hatchiyak: Impudent bastard! I will make cower in fear and then… I shall obliterate you!

Hatchiyak begins to power up. His power level growing. He gets a new aura. His aura starts changing gold. Goku starts to get scared. Hatchiyak lets out an ear piercing scream and then a flash blinds Goku. Hatchiyak has now turned golden.

Goku: So you have unlocked Golden form huh? Well no worries.

Goku closes his and returns to his base form. A white aura starts whirling around him as he gets covered by a white light. And shatters off Goku's body. Goku has awakened Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Goku: I'll give you one free shot… but I'm warning you… if you waste it…

Hatchiyak wastes no time charging towards Goku and his fists collide with Goku's head. Goku stands… smirking…

Goku: I told you not waste it…

Goku lets out a burst of energy blasting Hatchiyak backwards. Sending him flying through numerous amounts of buildings. Goku phase shifts to Hatchiyak.

Goku: I warned you didn't I. Now. For everyone who you have ever hurt… your punishment is that you shall atone with you blood.

Goku fly's back in an instant. Charging a Super Spirit Bomb.

Goku: All you have done… Is kill… when will you learn that whatever you do good or bad. Karma is a bitch.

Goku has a gigantic white Spirit Bomb above his head.

Goku: Now…. BEGONE!

Goku throws the Spirit Bomb towards Hatchiyak. Hatchiyak cannot move after the extensive damage he took and his extreme energy consumption of his Golden form.

The Spirit Bomb is flying slowly toward Hatchiyak who is unable to move. Krillin has gathered everyone and is waiting for Goku to instant transmission them back to Earth.

Goku lands on the ground and returns to base form. He puts his hand on the pike of the unconscious bodies of his team mates. They instant transmission back to Earth. Bulma immediately gets robots on put them on beds and Krillin rushes to get Sensu Beans.

Bulma: Goku what exactly happened out there?

Goku stands in silence.

Bulma: Goku?

Goku: We came in contact with an extremely powerful individual. It wasn't pretty.

Bulma: So is the Earth safe for now?

Goku: Should be for quite sometime.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball Re: Chapter 9

The Damage Intensifies

Goku and Krillin remain the only one of the Z-Fighters who aren't in critical condition. Goku sits quietly on a chair watching everyone. Suddenly Tien starts screaming in pain. Chiaotzu follows shortly afterwards, then Piccolo, then Krillin, then Gohan and lastly Vegeta. Goku rushes to get Bulma to help them while trying to get King Kai's attention.

King Kai: What is it now Goku?!

Goku: King Kai its urgent. Vegeta, Gohan, Tien and everyone else who went on that mission with me. They were critically injured, Bulma, Krillin and I managed to administer some medicine that seemed to have healed them but now they are screaming in agony and I don't know what to do!

King Kai: Alright. 2 or 3 sensu beans should be enough for everyone but Vegeta. When you and Vegeta first unlocked your God forms you closed the door to the usage of sensu beans to heal you fully. Goku. To heal Vegeta… you need to get Whis to use his healing abilities

Goku: Alright King Kai. I understand. I'm going to try contact them.

Bulma: Everyone is stable except Vegeta. He wont stabilize. I don't know what's wrong.

Goku: I spoke to King Kai. We need to get Whis here immediately.

Bulma: Alright I'm on it.

Bulma pulls out a cellphone looking device. She begins to press some buttons and then remains silent. Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Goku and Bulma look outside. Whis just landed on Earth.

Goku: WHIS. WE NEED YOU IN HERE NOW! PLEASE HURRY!

Whis: (Sigh) Alright I'm coming.

Whis begins to slowly walk to Goku and Bulma. Whis then hears Vegeta's ear piercing scream of pain. Whis starts to rush to the sound of screaming.

Whis: What on Earth was tha-

Vegeta screams. Cutting his sentence short.

Whis: Why is Vegeta screaming!

Goku: I have no idea. We just got back from an intense fight. Krillin and I weren't the only ones critically injured. Everyone was screaming but Bulma gave them some sensu beans and they kept quiet but Vegeta just carried on screaming.

Whis: Wait. Was there anything that happened during the fight that could have done this.

Goku: I wouldn't know. I was knocked out but then I woke up and destroyed the man that nearly killed them all.

Whis: Let me run some tests.

Whis summons his staff. He then begins to hover it over everyone. He gets to Vegeta and finishes his tests.

Whis: They have been affected by some sort of energy that no healing item can heal. My staff could probably do it but it would take some time.

Goku: Please Whis just do it. I don't care how long it takes.

Whis: Alright then.

Gohan begins to stand up and walk towards the window. A blinding aura begins to flow around him. The blinding light begins to dim. Gohan now has green eyes and a green aura. Gohan shoots a Ki blast that destroys the whole wall. Everyone begins to follow suit. Blinding lights begin to shine and everyone now has green eyes and a green aura.

They all fly out of the room in a split second.

Goku: What was that!?

Whis: I was too late. Goku I'm going after them.

Whis takes of his clothes until he is wearing his shoes, a black shirt, and long black jeans.

Goku attempts to lift the clothes but to no effect.

Goku: What? What are these clothes made of?

Whis: Uh. It feels so nice to let go of all that weight.

Goku: Ok?

Whis: I'm leaving. I shall return shortly.

Goku: Whis wai-

Whis speeds toward Gohan first.

Whis: Alright whoever you are. I'll give you one chance to exit your host. If you choose not to then I shall be required to use force.

?: Really. You think you stand a chance against me. You're power level isn't even near enough to phase me.

Whis stands still and remains quiet. He stares his opponent directly in the eyes.

Whis: Are you sure you wish to follow through with this?

?: Don't make me laugh. This will be over in a minute or two.

Whis: Indeed.

Whis moves so fast that ? couldn't keep up with his movements. Whis slams ? into the ground.

?: W… W… What the…

Whis: Do you wish to continue?

?: Cocky one aren't you.

Whis: I only become cocky when I'm sure my opponent is no match for me. Now before I force you to exit your host, what is your name?

?: My name is Hatchiyak. Don't forget the name of the person who's foot is about to collide with your fa-

Whis slams his fist into the centre of Gohan's body. Forcing the green energy to exit Gohan's body and form into a miniature version of Hatchiyak.

Hatchiyak: Wha… what?! I don't understand. How!?

Whis: ( Laughing hysterically ) I honestly didn't think that would work. Anyway…

Whis creates some destruction energy.

Whis: Hakai…

Whis destroys the miniature Hatchiyak.

He does the same for everyone until he eventually reaches Vegeta.

Whis: Let's end this quick.

Hatchiyak: Huh? Oh you're finally here. Indeed let us end this quick.

Whis attempts to hit Vegeta in the centre of the forehead. Hatchiyak dodges. Whis stands in awe.

Whis: I assume the most powerful?

Hatchiyak: No. We are all equal we just had different hosts. I was the lucky one. I get to work with this blank canavas.

Whis: I'm tired and hungry. I'm just gonna finish you quick.

Whis summons his staff and makes Vegeta stand still. Whis uses energy from his staff to separate Vegeta and Hatchiyak.

Whis: Hakai…

Whis destroys the last Hatchiyak. He grabs everyone and returns them to the room in Capsule Corp we they broke out. Whis uses his staff to heal all injuries.

Goku: Thank you so much Whis.

Whis: My pleasure. Well it's been quite exciting but I must take my leave now.

Goku: Alright. Vegeta and I should be seeing you shortly.

Whis: Indeed. Goodbye.

Goku: See ya Whis.

Goku, Bulma and Krillin wave Whis goodbye and go back to their everyday lives. Gohan went back to Videl. Tien and Chiaotzu went back to their temple. Roshi went back to Kame House. Krillin went back to Android 18. Goku went back to Chi Chi. Vegeta remained at Capsule Corp. Piccolo went back to The Lookout.

Goku: ( Thinking ) I need to get back to training with Whis. I need to be able to handle hits more. I wonder what the material Whis' clothes were made out of.

To be continued…


End file.
